Steel and titanium alloys have been used in the manufacturing of vehicles. These alloys provide high temperature strength, but they can be heavy and/or expensive. Components made of lightweight metals have been investigated in vehicle manufacturing, where continual improvement in performance and fuel economy is desirable. Some examples of lightweight metals include aluminum and/or magnesium alloys. However, industry standards and limitations during the formation process may dictate which alloy materials and alloying constituents are selected. Alloy selection may ultimately be tailored to the microstructural properties that are desirable for the component being formed and based on what can be achieved during the formation process conditions.